


Muddy Waters

by inkedmind1994



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Pain, Post-War, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedmind1994/pseuds/inkedmind1994
Summary: Thalia Seiren is an alchemist and archivist for the Ministry of Magic. She was unfortunately given the task of helping to catalogue the Malfoy collection of Dark Magic Artefacts which means working a bit too closely with Draco Malfoy. Dealing with her own issues with pureblood traditions and her history, Thalia learns that Draco may not be as insufferable as she first thought. All she has to do is stay professional but what can she do when Draco just wants to be friends? That's not so bad... right?





	1. It's just a job

Draco Malfoy was a lot of things but friendly was not one of them. This much Thalia knew from her infrequent interactions with the man. She understood that the passing of his wife was painful, but she also knew the bitterness that he exuded in social settings was just a natural by-product of his personality. His son was slightly more welcoming – if he wasn’t attending Hogwarts. Thalia had only met his son once and had heard only good things from Hermione Weasley, a Ministry colleague, about the boy. She still had her doubts about the boy's father who seemed to scowl at her at every opportunity.

Thalia was obviously pleased that in her new role for the ministry, she had been assigned the task of analysing the dark artefacts collection that the Malfoys had accumulated throughout their long pure-blood ancestry but she was not pleased that every object she touched would come with the prying eyes and dismissive sighs of Draco Malfoy.

_If I had as much money as the Malfoys, I wouldn’t be sitting alone in a big manor house, _Thalia had thought to herself. When she was younger, she had planned to travel as far away from England as possible but it seemed that life took her down a different path. 

She picked up another artefact in the main study. Draco had kindly opened the cases this time instead of insisting that she examine them through the glass.

“What is your title again Ms Willows?” Draco stood behind her with folded arms and a grimace.

“I am an archivist and alchemist for the department of deadly and dark histories and artefacts,” Thalia sighed and lowered the small box from the light. She was relieved that her response had placated him then heard him begin to walk around the room.

“That’s a long title for someone so young,” He commented.

“I’m 30 years old Mr Malfoy,” She sighed.

“Oh, you look much younger,” His voice was suddenly tense.

“Do you know it’s inappropriate to ask a Ministry official, and a woman no less, their age?” She mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

“It was **only** a question Ms Seiren,” He replied snarkily. The hairs on the back of her neck bristled and she rolled her eyes as she tried to think of a snappy response. She resorted to a deep sigh instead. After all, she was here to work not fight with Draco Malfoy.

He thankfully let silence envelop them both.

Thalia’s eyes returned to the task at hand.

The box seemed to be the size of a muggle snuff box. She placed it down on the desk in front of her and putt on her leather gloves and glasses. She had managed to enchant the glasses herself. Instead of enhancing her vision, she would be able to see the marks left behind by whatever magical processes were used. From that she could decide whether she should open the box. She held the box back up and turned it under the flickering oil lamp.

Along the silver were deep scratches and engravings that glowed with deep purples and greens. That was not a good sign but then again, she had to remind herself she was cataloguing a collection of dark artefacts. She didn’t want to risk opening it, so she turned in her chair.

“Can I ask Mr Malfoy what you presume this box to be or do?” She held the box with an outstretched arm and tried to not roll her eyes at Draco’s sneer before he walked across the room to snatch it from her. It was still shocking to her that he wasn’t dressed in a traditional robe. Instead Malfoy wore a black knitted sweater with a pair of dark coloured trousers. It just seemed very un-Malfoy to Thalia. Then the image she had constructed of Malfoy was based on photographs in the Daily Prophet and gossip. There was a 9-year age difference so she had no clue what he had dressed like at Hogwarts when he wasn’t wearing the uniform. That was a long time ago now anyway. The beard and long icy hairstyle was the only indicator of his family history. He looked very much like his father with longer hair.

“I thought you were an alchemist – shouldn’t you at least be somewhat intelligent?” He chided. “It, as far I can tell from family records, absorbs memories and burns them. I am quite sure that a skilled witch, or wizard, could pick a particular date or time of erasure.” He said nonchalantly which made Thalia raise an eyebrow.

“Have you used it?” Thalia immediately winced at her own question. Draco sneered again. It was becoming his default expression around Thalia.

“Of course not, I’m not an imbecile.” He thrust the box back into her hand. “Excuse me I have other things to attend to.” The door to the study slammed behind him.

“What a peculiar man,” Thalia whispered underneath her breath before turning back to cataloguing.

Many hours passed before Thalia realised that Draco had not returned.

She had now visited the manor at least three times over the course of a year and never had Draco left her alone. He hadn’t asked many questions or spoken more than a couple of words, but he had stood behind her the entire time. Thalia had sat in other pureblood homes and been at the end of what she could only describe as interrogation. Other clients were usually obsessed with her heritage and her family line. On one occasion, an eager old woman had dragged in her nervous grandson for Thalia to meet and possibly consider to be her next husband. Being the boy looked no older than 20, Thalia had to politely decline, explain she was actually 30 years old, and then had the case assigned to someone else in the department.

She scooted back her chair and found herself opening the door to peer awkwardly into the hall. She heard nothing so turned back to cleaning up her work and pack her bag. The ledger slid into her satchel then she made a point of taking out her wand to restore the enchantments that Draco had used on the glass cases. She also made sure to lock it with her wand which no doubt Malfoy would complain about.

She pulled on her coat, adjusted her bag strap and checked her makeup in the glass of the cabinets before forcing herself to walk with purpose out into the hall. She turned wildly through the labyrinth that was the Malfoy home. She came into a room that must have been a library when she decided that she probably should have stayed in the study. The house was far too big for her liking.

Pulling back the sleeve of her coat, she glanced at her watch and tried not to scream in frustration. It was already 5pm – she had been there for nearly 6 hours and if she couldn’t find a way out she was going to be there a lot longer than that.

A portrait on the wall eyed her suspiciously and even walked into the next frame to stare at her. 

"Are you lost there, little girl?" The Edwardian dressed man asked sweetly. Thalia just rolled her eyes. 

Why had Weasley set her up on a blind date tonight of all nights? She had been looking forward to it but now she was trapped with one of the most hated men in the wizarding world. She began to angrily, but with restraint, wrestle with the strap of her bag as she hissed swear words underneath her breath. When she finally became calm, she heard a chuckled. She turned and froze.

Draco Malfoy stood less than 5 feet behind her with a smirk. “Lost, are we?”

"The young lady has been standing here for nearly ten minutes," The portrait answered for her.

“If you hadn’t disappeared, I wouldn’t have had to wander around your excessively large home,” Thalia said before walking towards him and giving the portrait a good glare. 

“If you had stayed in the study, I would have come to collect you so you would have never gotten lost,” Draco was still smirking. Why was that annoying?

“Well if you hadn’t stormed away after having some sort of tantrum then I wouldn’t have thought to show myself out,” She said calmly. “Now if you would be so kind, I would very much like to leave. I would apparate from inside your home but due to your protective charms, I cannot.”

Draco’s smirk continued but he simply shrugged then turned to show her through the winding halls. Thalia watched his back as he led her through the corridors. It was strange under the dim oil lamps that were scattered through the mansion, he looked younger. When he looked back over his shoulder to check she was still there, Thalia pushed an unwanted thought back down into the disgusting hole it came out of. He wasn’t unattractive. His grey eyes were too guarded for Thalia to gauge what he was thinking.

When they came back to the front door, Draco paused.

The smirk had dropped and instead his grimace returned. “When will you come back for the rest?”

“When is convenient for you Mr Malfoy? It should only take maybe 16 more hours,” Thalia feigned professionalism but felt frustration at her own estimation. She had passed up too many cases for the boss not to question the request to pass this one onto someone else.

“Next weekend would suit me,” Draco said without meeting her gaze and an air of apathy that seemed forced. “I know most ministry don’t work weekends, but it would be very good for me to just get this all over with. If it is an inconvenience, I would always allow you to stay for dinner if you liked.”

Thalia blinked. _Did Draco Malfoy just ask me out? No, he wouldn’t be suggesting that. He clearly hates me. Don’t be so stupid Thalia._

“I will have to discuss it with my supervisors but… that is a very… polite and generous offer Mr Malfoy. I will send an owl when it is confirmed.” She smiled. The words felt like a lie. Her managers would never agree to her working at anyone’s house over the weekend, let alone a wizard connected to a family of death-eaters.

She nodded a goodbye and walked away from the manor in a dream.

When she got far enough, she apparated to Diagon Alley for her date.


	2. A simple request

The department was quiet as usual. The department of deadly and dark histories and artefacts was a maze of small hidden offices amongst tall bookshelves filled with every text about enchantment that Thalia had ever heard of. The smell of parchment and dust stained everything that Thalia wore into the department. Thalia's office was a small corner of sanctuary in the disorganised assortment of towering cabinets, book shelves and piles of forms that were stacked on the floor. The department was not know for organisation. 

Thalia carefully organised her paperwork on her crowded desk to find a small elf staring up at her through the heaps of paper. She grabbed the pile of paperwork before filing it away.

“What is it?” She asked as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and focused on the filing cabinet.

“Mister Weasley is coming to see you Missus,” the elf squirmed behind her before tugging on her cloak. “He seems very angry.” The elf, Thalia had known since school, was called Aggie. She was not only the secretary for the department but also Thalia’s assistant for errands. She was a free elf and happily worked for the ministry that had previously enslaved her.

“It’s fine Aggie,” Thalia waved the elf away and knew full well what Weasley was coming to berate her about. “Auror Weasley is coming to speak to me about personal business so I’m sure he won’t stay long.”

Aggie nodded but didn’t move.

“What is it Aggie?”

“What did you do Missus?”

“Aggie I just – I can’t talk about it right now,” Thalia turned to give the elf a small smile which aimed to be reassuring. Aggie nervously nodded before disappearing into thin air. Thalia finished filing and flopped down into her desk chair in the small cubicle she had managed to commandeer as her own in the department.

She rested her head in her hands and sighed loudly. She had went to that date still dressed in her work clothes and with a mind full of dark artefacts. Clemence Finling had expected a pretty lady and instead got a tired alchemist. She groaned as she recalled the awkwardness in the restaurant as she firmly told him she was not interested in having children.

“Seiren!” Ronald Weasley’s voice boomed through the cramped winding cubicles of the dark artefacts department. Thalia rolled her head up to rest her cheek on her left hand. Her eyes stayed half-lidded. “Seiren!” Ron shouted before finally reaching her small office. He tore into the cubicle and eyed her with a fury that only a frustrated Weasley could harbour.

“Please shout louder so the whole department can hear you,” Thalia rolled her eyes.

“Oh, I can shout louder if you want Seiren so everyone can hear how you bloody well ruined a date,” Ron leaned onto the desk to threaten her after stepping over piles of paper and books. 

“Go ahead,” Thalia no longer cared about the opinions of her few colleagues that hadn’t yet died of old age.

“Why did you tell Clemence that you don’t like children?” Ron hissed quietly. “Why did you say that you had a dark artefacts collection of your own?”

“Hold on now it wasn’t like that,” Thalia stood to meet Ron’s wild eyes.

“You told him that you were glad that your husband had died,” Ron whispered this accusation with venom and disgust. "Seiren, seriously?"

“I didn’t say that,” Thalia said. Not exactly like that, she thought to herself.

“Well you then got drunk and told Clemence he wasn’t attractive and that he had to pay the bill before storming out.”

“Yes I did that but he-“

“He what? He was interested in you, so you decided to make him scared of you?”

Thalia looked away and pushed back off the desk.

“Thalia you can’t keep doing that.” Ron finally relented and a gentleness graced over his features. He rubbed her arm gently. “Just because you’ve had a dud the first try doesn’t mean you don’t deserve another try at finding someone to put up with your weird nonsense.”

“Ron, I was tired, and he kept discussing how much he wanted to get married,” Thalia sighed. “Then if he wasn’t going on about marriage and children! **Children** Ron! He was talking about how he wanted a nice wife to stay at home… I am not someone's housewife. And _this_ is not about Emmet…”

Weasley looked sheepish and rubbed a red hand across the back of his neck. His eyes were a beacon of apology for his rashness. How Hermione could put up with such an impulsive idiot Thalia didn’t understand.

“Okay fine Clemence was a dud but the next one will be perfect I promise.”

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Sure Ron because you know how to pick them. What was the last guy? An auror who was stuck on desk duty? Yep a real winner there too!"

"That's not fair Clemence owns a business, and he's not connected to any purebloods. I thought that was your parameters of a good man - not a layabout and not connected to any of the pureblood families?" Ron asked the last part in a hushed whisper. 

"Yes those are some of my conditions but they should also not be looking for a wife to get pregnant," Thalia hissed back. 

"You're not getting any younger Thal," Ron smirked then immediately regretted the decision. 

"Say that again Weasley and I will curse your backside out of my office," Thalia threatened with a wand suddenly in hand.

Ron put up his hands defensively. "Sorry. I take back my comment about your age."

"I kinda accept your apology Weasley," Thalia smirked before putting her wand away. 

"You'll curse my _backside_ out of this office?" Ron asked with the corners of his mouth edging upwards.

"I can't swear in this office remember?" Thalia hissed with a playful smile.

They both looked at each other before breaking into large grins. 

"Heral is one strict boss," Ron chuckled. 

Ron stayed only five minutes longer before being hurried away by Thalia’s boss, Heral Nowas.

Heral was an elderly gentlemen in his 60s who refused to retire, or be demoted much to many younger Alchemists’ frustration. His short stature was made up for with a long white beard that went to his knees. He also factored a traditional cloak and robes rather than more muggle like clothing.

“Now Weasley has stopped distracting you, I want to know how you got on at the Malfoy Manor,” he watched her with his hands folded behind his back.

“It was fine but I will need 16 more hours to catalogue everything. Mr Malfoy is only available next weekend and has suggested I come by then,” Thalia looked down and sucked in a breath. “I understand if you are uncomfortable with me working on a we-“

“That’s fine, I’ll note you have two days to use in addition to your holiday entitlement,” Heral nodded and walked away.

“It will be good for you to be outside on a weekend instead of in this office!” Heral shouted back over his shoulder. Thalia blushed profusely and shook her head.

That was the end of the matter. Thalia had learned that Heral was a one decision man. One time she had tried to dissuade him from sending her to a graveyard due to her lack of experience and he simply walked away during her pleas. The only time he had listened to her requests was when the pureblood families became too interested in her background. Then he listened to her but this time was different. This was one man not an entire family and he was not trying to marry her. 


	3. Danger and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter - the next chapter is a lot longer!

The owl confirmed that Malfoy had made arrangements for her arrival the day before. He had also stated on the note that there was a spare room available if she wanted to work through the night. She had grimaced at that comment but then realised that Malfoy would probably wish to remain friendly to the ministry. He was certainly without many friends in the wizarding world and this was truer after Astoria’s death. In any case, she would make sure she was returning home for the night because she couldn't face Weasley's probing questions on Monday about the work. 

She had prepared herself and apparated to the estate very early in the morning on the Saturday to ensure she had enough time.

Instead of a house elf, Malfoy answered the door himself. Thalia tried to cover her shock at Draco Malfoy answering his own door. He was disheveled and his long hair had been cut back to a shorter length. He had also shaved. This was a different Malfoy than last weekend. She wondered what had caused the transformation.

“Thalia – I mean Miss Seiren, you are here very early,” Draco stated. His eyes farted around her before they quickly looked her up and down. _Did he just blush? _Thalia tightened her grip on her satchel bag and looked away.

“Mr Malfoy I wanted to make sure I had enough time to work without inconveniencing you too much,” Thalia replied.

“I am happy to accommodate the ministry,” Draco said stiffly before stepping aside to invite her in. His grey eyes darted from her to the world around her.

“Can I ask where your house elf is?” Thalia asked nonchalantly.

“He has the weekend off,” Draco said as he forced the rusty door shut and locked it with his wand. “I am not my father – I do not believe that we should use elves as slaves.”

“I agree,” Thalia gripped her satchel bag strap as she followed him down the hall. “Who is going to make the dinner?”

Draco stopped at the door to the study and met her curious gaze. “I am.”

“Uhm… thank you,” Thalia said. She thought about asking if he needed help because she couldn't imagine Malfoy in a kitchen but thought better of it. She shuffled into the room to quickly get to work. Draco stood in the doorway and watched her before calling out causing her to freeze.

“I hope you like steak,” His voice was soft yet Thalia felt like he was commanding her to challenge him.

“Uhm, yes I-“Thalia thought about saying how she didn’t like steak and quickly decided against it as she met Malfoy’s stare. “That would be lovely.” She said nervously and began to arrange her tools on the desk.

As soon as the door swung shut, Thalia let out a sigh of relief.

He had a way of putting her on edge. His tense demeanour and nippy comments made her feel like she was one chess move away from him shouting check mate at her. In that respect he reminded her of her late husband who had been a couple of years older than Malfoy when he passed away but even in his last days was insufferably antagonistic. Emmet Fawley, however, had been extremely unlikeable. She couldn’t rule out just yet that Malfoy was a complete arse, but she knew from the start that Emmet had been insufferable, he had really left no room for kindness.

Thalia had barely gotten to work when she noticed the time. She had arrived at 11am. It was now 4pm. The artefacts had spoken to her this time and instead of painfully cataloguing each item with tedious detail, the process was smooth. Maybe it was just practice but she seemed to need her tools less and less to identify the magic used to bind the items. She let out a loud breath and fell back into the chair happily.

Draco had left her to do her work. He must have realised she would be quicker on her own. With that thought she felt a new influx of energy to keep going. She picked up a quill and knew immediately what it was. She had heard about this type of dark magic before. A black quill with a radiating aura of red could only mean it was a pain-inducer. Weasley had described this type of quill to her over one of their many lunch breaks getting coffee together. She held the quill up in the light. She wondered about trying it out.

The description from Weasley about Harry Potter’s run-in with a similar quill made it sound unbearably painful. To use said item would not be against the department’s protocol because she would be using it on herself and it was only for the purpose of recording the pain and effect. It sounded masochistic but the curiosity got the better of her. She was an alchemist.

She produced her pad of parchment and started to write a ludicrous phrase when the door swung open. The blood stained the first word “The”. Thalia looked at the mirror image engraved into her forearm before looking at Malfoy. The pain was bad but not unbearable.

“It is time for –“Malfoy cut off when he saw what she was doing. “What do you think you’re doing Seiren?” He raced forward and ripped the quill from her hand.

“Mr Malfoy, it is my job to categorise and document the dark magic artefacts in detail including the potential effects,” Thalia looked at the quill in his hand and refused to meet his concerned gaze. “I am an alchemist and call it academic curiosity, but I wanted to understand the full effect of the quill. Don’t worry-” She showed him her arm. “I have sated that interest.” Malfoy’s eyes stared at the bloody ‘the’ engraved in her arm. He grabbed her arm.

“That’s so incredibly stupid,” Malfoy hissed but didn’t let go of her arm. “You are the most idiotic alchemist I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.” He said this with venom, but his eyes analysed the mark with the same academic curiosity that had persuaded Thalia to try it. Realizing he had still been holding Thalia’s wrist, he dropped it roughly. “Dinner is ready. I will find an ointment for your arm.”

Thalia opened her mouth to thank him but he had already turned away and he was nearly out of the door. She jogged to catch up with him.


	4. Dinner with a Malfoy

The dining room was large. A large dark wood table took up the middle of the room and had enough seats for at least 10 people yet Malfoy had set two places opposite each other at the head of the table nearest the door that presumably went into the kitchen. Thalia took a seat cautiously and Malfoy pushed through the door with two plates in hands. He almost looked the picture of domesticity. He had an apron on around his waist and two towels to hold each plate with.

“Watch, the plates are hot,” He warned. He leaned over her to set the plate down. Thalia nodded and ignored the faint smell of musk that seemed to be emanating from Malfoy. It smelled good. She maintained her focus on the plate in front of her.

He placed his own plate down before taking off the apron and discarding the towels on the seat next to him. He sat opposite her quickly.

“What would you like to drink?” He asked as he produced his wand.

“Uhm, I’ll take some wine if you have any?” Thalia’s voice seemed to waiver. Was she supposed to ask for alcohol on an official ministry visit? She had given up and was in desperate need of a drink to get through this meal.

“I have red wine if that suits?” Malfoy finally looked at her and Thalia swallowed. She nodded. In any other house with any other person this would have been romantic. The table was laid with exquisite silverware, there were short candles separating them and the room was warm from the fire burning softly in the large black fireplace.

The dark red liquid sloshed into the crystal wine glass in front of her. She took a sip and was brought back to the two years post-graduation where she lived with two other witches. She smiled at the memory of the three girls laughing wildly on the couch. Those girls had long since moved on with their own families and partners.

“I assume that is to your taste?” Malfoy asked as he began to cut into his steak.

“Yes,” Thalia replied. “Thank you.” Malfoy didn’t look up but nodded. She couldn’t see his face and tried not to think too much about it. She began to cut up her own food. Malfoy had prepared a medium-rare steak with boiled potatoes and a side of asparagus. There was also some sort of butter over the potatoes and vegetables. She took a bite and tried to subdue the pleasure that was overwhelming her tastes buds. She suppressed a groan, but her stomach thanked her with a grumble. She had clearly been starving and not noticed.

“I hope the food is okay, I tried my best to cook it by hand,” Malfoy stated softly. "I am a bit of out of practice for guests however."

“It is lovely,” Thalia said before taking another ravenous mouthful. She swallowed it before taking another sip of her wine. Malfoy was leaning back watching her as he swirled the wine in his own glass.

“I trust you are making your way through the collection?” He took a sip of his wine.

“I am really making progress now,” Thalia didn’t look up from her plate. “I really feel I will have finished the collection by tonight or at the latest tomorrow lunch time. I hope that’s okay.”

“Yes, you can stay in one of the guest rooms.” He said this so simply that Thalia struggled to not choke on her bite of food. He smirked at that before looking back at his wine glass. “Do you often test artefacts for torture on yourself?”

Thalia swallowed and took a gulp of wine. “No, I don’t often opt to torture myself, but to make a necessary assessment of the pain induced, my manager does encourage us to trust our own curiosity about an item. But I knew one colleague that managed to end up in St Mungos from a more serious test. It’s why I didn’t test the box we found last weekend.” She returned to her meal.

Malfoy mulled over this response. “I still find it strange that a pureblood like yourself is working within the ministry.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Thalia clenched her knife and fork.

“It’s just I thought that many purebloods didn’t want to associate with the ministry after the war,” he said it so easily that Thalia’s eyes glared at him.

“It wasn’t easy, but this is what I’ve always wanted to do,” Thalia forced herself to relax. _He’s just asking a question, calm down_.

“You married Emmet Fawley, didn’t you?” Malfoy made it sound casual, but all of the tension returned to Thalia in a second. She was back on the defence. “I don’t think Fawley, or his family, would have been too happy with your choice of career. I’m sure the ministry would have been extra thorough with your background check.”

Thalia sat back and regarded Malfoy. They were back to playing chess. At least that was how it felt to Thalia.

“To be frank, Mr Malfoy I would rather not discuss my personal life with someone who was formerly heavily connected to a death eater and may have even become a death eater himself.” The words were harsh but Thalia was not going to discuss her unfortunate marriage to a member of one of the twenty eight families.

Malfoy sneered at the mention of his past but he quickly let the expression slide back into nonchalance. “I was only asking because I thought we may have at least something in common.”

“And what is that? A close allegiance to Voldemort?” Thalia sneered instead. If he was going to play this off as casual conversation, she wasn’t buying it.

“I meant the disapproval of our own families at what we chose to do,” Malfoy had softened and when Thalia noticed the change, she felt a pang of guilt. This man had few friends and more enemies. Just because she had managed to fall in with the right crowd and the very timely death of her husband, it didn’t mean that she couldn’t understand what he meant.

“Sorry,” Thalia sighed. “I- I am used to being defensive when it comes to my bloodline. I can only apologize for my bluntness…”

“It’s alright,” Malfoy said softly. Thalia’s eyes widened. The infamous Malfoy full of spunk and angst was being nice.

There was silence for a second before Thalia decided to down the rest of her wine. It gave her the courage to apologise fully.

“I think you can understand better than anyone why I would be defensive about this,” Thalia looked at her empty wine glass. It refilled in front of her eyes. She nodded a thanks to Malfoy. “I know we were never in school at the same time, but I heard all about you. I may not have been there in school with you… and the war may have been over at the end of my first year but… for my parents, it was like nothing changed. Seiren is not one of the twenty-eight pureblood families. We missed out because of the rumours that our family descended from mermaids which is clearly a terrible rumour. My family was obsessed with becoming one of the twenty-eight even by association. They were overjoyed when they had me after my two brothers because I could take another name.”

Malfoy downed his own wine and listened to her patiently.

“I was arranged to marry Emmet. I would never choose to marry someone who was... like that.” Thalia continued. “We married and I took his name. Those were the worst years of my whole life. My marriage with him stained every part of my life including my job, and my friendships. When he died, I was...” She struggled for a polite way to say happy when talking about your late spouse.

“Then you returned to your maiden name?” Malfoy asked but there was no hint of judgment.

“Yes,” Thalia chuckled. “I would rather be associated with mermaids than pureblood snobbery.”

Malfoy smiled. His grey eyes had lost their sharpness. “It was one of the reasons I loved Astoria. She didn’t hate non-purebloods.”

Thalia’s eyes shot up at the mention of Malfoy’s late wife. Noticing this, Malfoy coughed and ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry I am distracting you from your meal.” He gestured to her half-eaten plate. She nodded and continued to eat.

“Your son Scorpius seems like a bright boy,” Thalia said idly before eating some more food.

“He certainly is,” Malfoy chuckled.

“I heard he is good friends with Albus Potter,” Thalia continued. “They are both very bright boys.”

“How do you know Albus Potter?” There was a touch of annoyance in Malfoy’s voice.

“I know his parents and unfortunately his Aunt and Uncle,” She shrugged. “I meant what I said when I fell in with the right crowd after Emmet’s death.”

Malfoy considered this. “I am surprised that you have never taken a position at Hogwarts then.”

“I have been offered.” Thalia brushed the comment away and finished her plate.

“Why don’t you take it?” Malfoy leaned forward onto the table.

Thalia took a gulp of her wine. “I haven’t learned everything to be able to teach those children how to deal with artefacts like the ones you have.”

“What an admirable thought but Hogwarts can’t teach everything that anyone will ever need.” Malfoy laughed quietly. A memory popped into his mind and he chuckled. “Did you still have Flitwick for Charms? He was a couple pages short of a full book.”

“Hey! That’s my head of house you’re talking about!” Thalia scolded playfully. She had curled up on the dining room chair and was cradling her wine. Her smile was large but found herself suppressing it down to a smirk.

“Surely you didn’t think that man was teaching us helpful spells?” Malfoy smirked.

“It was helpful,” Thalia sulked but struggled to think of a single helpful charm that helped her during the war.

“Aww Ravenclaws always sucking up to the teacher even after they’ve graduated,” Malfoy chuckled.

“I’m not sucking up,” Thalia looked into the fire with a small smile. “He was kind to me.”

“He was kind to everyone,” Malfoy reclined further and seemed to be enjoying his wine. Thalia smiled.

“Well you weren’t accused of being a merperson for most of your school career,” Thalia smiled.

“Right Seiren... sirens equals merpeople,” Malfoy pointed with the glass of wine sloshing in his hand. “Is that true?”

Thalia rolled her eyes. “Of course not.” Then she thought about it. “But I do really love music so who knows.” She winked then mentally chastised herself. The wine was certainly getting to her head. How many times had Malfoy refilled their glasses? She thought it was three but it might have been more.

“I’m sure you weren’t that badly bullied,” He said with a kindness. “You were a Ravenclaw after all. I’m sure it would have been worse if you had been in Gryffindor.”

“Ha! If only with two older brothers in Slytherin, I was bullied for being a blood traitor and by some rather arrogant and idiotic Gryffindors I was bullied for being a merperson. They used to pour water over me on a weekly basis. My fellow Ravenclaws were too busy studying and learning to stop it.”

“Stupid Gryffindors,” Malfoy tutted.

“That’s when I turned to Alchemy,” Thalia smirked. “I enchanted chocolates, necklaces, quills and more for fun.”

Malfoy looked at her in shock.

“Don’t worry nothing too serious,” She chuckled. “Just some minor electric shocks, smell spells and on one occasion, a pheromone that attracted sprites.”

Malfoy laughed at that one.

“That was one of my favourites,” She laughed.

“Not very Ravenclaw of you,” Malfoy pointed out. Thalia chuckled and downed her glass.

“I don’t see why, when I have the tools and expertise, I shouldn’t give as good as I got,” She shrugged and placed her empty glass on the table. “I’ve had enough by the way.” Malfoy lowered his wand back to the table after refilling his own.

“I now see you’re not completely uptight,” Malfoy smiled. He leaned forward again, and his eyes glimmered in the candlelight.

“I now see you’re not a complete arse,” Thalia replied with a hint of a smirk. He frowned but then his smile returned.

He took a sip of his wine and regarded her again. She didn’t like the way he looked at her like she was puzzle he was trying to figure out.

“I have really enjoyed this, I wonder if you would come by again in future,” His voice was tense, and Thalia had to look away. “Would that interest you?”

“I am happy to, uhm, return, if you have more items to catalogue,” Thalia looked down to her hands anxiously fidgeting in her lap.

“No Ms Seiren, Thalia... I meant,” He coughed. “I meant for just, I guess a personal call…” His voice wavered. _He just asked me out again and he called me Thalia... _Thalia stared at him in confusion. This was Draco Malfoy after all. Things were never simple.

Thalia sucked in a breath. “I have to return to my work, if you’ll excuse me.”

“I don’t mean in a romantic way,” He shouted after her before catching her arm at the door. “I just meant as - as… as a friend?”

Thalia just stared at him then looked at his hand on her arm. “I’ll have to think about it. Excuse me.” She brushed off his touch which offered no resistance.


	5. Siren Song

Thalia paced the study in thought. Malfoy had asked her out... as a friend? It was strange and her brain was struggling to rationalise it. Sure, Malfoy was isolated, and she knew he didn't have many contacts in the wizarding world except through Scorpius and the Ministry. He was alone. She could empathise.

She took a deep breath before looking at her work laid out on the desk. She sat and finished with the quill. Putting it away she noticed a bottle of firewhisky in one of the cabinets. _Nope. Do not open the cabinet and drink his whisky. _Her mind was fighting her but her hands wrapped around the handles and opened the cabinet swiftly. She picked up the bottle and examined it. No her brain was right. She put it back and saw her wand on the desk. She could just accio one to her and that would be okay. She sat and watched a new bottle of firewhisky appear on the desk. She poured herself a small amount into the glass she had used from earlier for her water. She downed the liquid and savoured the burn on the back of her throat. 

She drank the next glass equally as fast and shook her head to try to get rid of the alcohol-fuelled fog that crept over her mind and told her to relax. 

The artefacts now refused to speak to her. She had stared at a pair of spider-like tweezers. She had managed to paralyse it before it attempted to crawl up her arm and puncture her skin. One artefact had broken her skin already, she wasn't about to let one which she had experienced before do the same. She turned the immobilised cursed object in her hand before putting it back in the case. The next item she chose was a ring. It was ornate and featured a golden snake twisting around thorns. It was beautiful but like everything else in the room, Thalia knew it was deadly. Now he wasn't watching her, she traced the ring ornately. The snake was coiled yet struggled in the thorns. Thalia picked up her glasses and stared at the traces and scars left by the spells used to enchant the ring. 

"It is a wedding ring which slowly drains the life from whomever wears it," a familiar voice cut through her analysis. Draco Malfoy, with wine glass still in hand, lounged against the doorframe. Thalia glanced at him then immediately turned her focus back to the ring. "It was used on one of my great aunts I think." 

"I guess all pureblood families are twisted," Thalia muttered sadly as she imagined anyone getting the life slowly pulled from them. Malfoy was suddenly behind her and his arm reached slowly to take the ring from her hand. Thalia let him take it and stepped away. He stepped back then. Looking at the ring, he continued: "Imagine wasting such good craftsmanship on something so immoral."

"Yes, it does seem a waste of a beautifully crafted ring," Thalia agreed. "But then it's easier to hide evil in pretty things, isn't it?" She looked up at him and found him staring at her with cold eyes, ones she knew too well at this point. 

"Yes, it is," His eyes flicked to her desk. "I see you've opened my firewhisky. And I thought Ministry officials were supposed to be professional." 

"No, this is mine and you offered me wine first." Thalia protested then pointed to his unopened cabinet where his own firewhisky stood proudly. "I didn't touch yours, I promise."

"At least pour me a glass, Seiren." He smirked then. Downing his wine, he offered out the empty glass for her to fill. She couldn't do anything else but fill it. "Keep going." She poured in double the amount she had given herself. He took a sip and looked at her over the glass. His grey eyes were studying her intensely. Thalia had to cough to look away. 

"I should stay to help you," Malfoy said casually before falling into the armchair next to the fireplace. He produced his wand and it lit up, covering the room in a warm glow. 

"It's your house Malfoy," Thalia muttered, copying his use of her second name, before sitting back down to write down her notes and then to photograph the ring.

There was a flash and then she quickly put it back in the case. Next was a brooch. It was an ornately decorated design with sapphires and diamonds. The metal was a dark green hue and it was a creature that Thalia instantly recognised. The face of a freshwater mermaid was closed in a small smile with billowing hair that imitated how it would look underwater. The tail was curled into a hook shape with a perfectly angular tail fin. She stared at it with interest and traced a gloved finger over the mermaid face. She had been fortunate to meet the merpeople within the lake at Hogwarts. 

"I knew you would like that one," Malfoy reclined further in the armchair and a foot stool appeared under his feet. "There were merpeople at Hogwarts, weren't there?"

"I met them once," Thalia nodded. "I was thrown in the lake after a rather nasty run-in with a bully." 

"What were they like? I hear they can be quite vicious?" Malfoy swirled the whisky in his glass. 

Thalia ignored his question. She examined the brooch with her glasses and peered closer at the marks. "What does this one do then?" She looked at him. He sighed and pushed up from his seat to take it from her. 

He stared at it. “I think, if I remember correctly, it sings to the wearer and makes them an easy target for whatever you need, possibly kidnapping.” His words were serious, but his tone was easy like it didn’t matter all that much what the artefact did. 

“How can you be so detached? This probably helped kill somebody,” Thalia grabbed it from his hand and continued to examine it. 

“It didn’t kill anybody,” Draco sneered. “This one is unused.”

“Then how do you know what it does?” Thalia stared at him dumbfounded.

Draco sighed and put down his drink. “I am sure it doesn’t kill. I can try it if you want? Will that satisfy your curiosity?” He undid the fastener and was about to pin it on when Thalia grabbed his hand. 

“Hold on what if this does a) kill you or b) knocks you out? I won’t have you suing the ministry and making me lose my job,” Thalia took the brooch and considered her options. 

"I promise I won't get you fired," He smirked before drawing a cross over his heart. "I promise." He reached to take it back. 

T here were no marks of death on the brooch and no aura of pain. Her glasses weren’t picking up anything. She looked at Malfoy and quickly fastened the brooch to her own sweater which was tight on her chest. She braced herself for singing, or even a tune but nothing came.

Malfoy went to grab the brooch. His brow was creased in worry. “Thalia!” He shouted but her hands stopped his.

“I don’t hear anything Malfoy,” She said simply.

“Maybe it’s triggered by something,” He froze with his hands a breath away from the brooch. He touched it gingerly. She shook her head, still nothing. “Do you feel alright?”

“Yes, I feel fine,” she stared at the brooch. She was confused. Her glasses were still picking up enchantments, but nothing was happening. Malfoy looked from the brooch to her face.

“Let me try,” Malfoy ordered. Thalia shrugged and unfastened the brooch. Malfoy took it from her quickly and began fastening it to his own sweater.

“Maybe it doesn’t do anything,” Thalia noted. “Trust the Malfoys to have a broken dark magic artefact. I wonder why- Malfoy?”

Malfoy had gone still, and his grey eyes looked vacant.

“Draco!” Thalia shouted and lunged forward to grab his shoulders. He didn’t move and didn’t look at her. “Draco! What’s wrong?” She shouted. His head rolled loosely, and he looked at her with blown out pupils. “Fuck.” She whispered and felt his body begin to give way. His knees buckled and she managed to catch him in her arms before he hit the carpet. She rested his head on her lap and leaned over to grab the brooch. It unfastened quickly and she threw it to the other side of the room. 

Thalia leaned back to grab her wand from the desk and tried to remember a single healing spell from her first aid training. She looked down at Malfoy’s frozen face and blank features. Then it came to her.

“_Reparifors_,” She whispered and waved her wand like Flitwick had taught her. She let out a sigh of relief when Malfoy blinked and gasped for air. He looked around them in fear before letting his eyes refocus on Thalia. 

“Are you alright?” Thalia asked with fear and worry lacing her voice.

“I’m fine,” Malfoy replied. As if realising where he was and what he was laying on, he shot and tried to hide the mild blush that had spread across his cheeks.

“Didn’t you hear it?” Malfoy asked and used the nearest display case to help him up to standing.

“Hear what?” Thalia tilted her head curiously.

“The singing? There was singing,” Malfoy stared at her in disbelief.

“I didn’t hear anything,” Thalia looked up at him from the carpet.

“Maybe you are descendant of sirens because I definitely heard a song,” Malfoy said before groaning and letting his bones crack as he stretched. 

“I didn’t hear anything,” Thalia sat lost in thought. Maybe the rumours were right. Maybe the Seiren family was descended from sirens. “Strange.”

“I think it’s time for bed Ms Seiren,” Malfoy grumbled as he reached the door. “I’ll show you to your room.”

“No, it’s okay –“

“You are not spending the whole night working,” Malfoy commanded. Thalia looked at her watch and decided to agree. It was midnight and she only had a few items left. She would be finished by 11 tomorrow if she rested now. 

Malfoy led her to the guestroom quickly. The guestroom was again furnished in swathes of dark green fabric and featured a large four-poster bed. It was a beautiful room. She stepped in and turned to say thanks, but the door was closed, and Malfoy was gone.


	6. Breakfast

The Malfoy Manor was quiet. Thalia turned awkwardly under the heavy duvet and she was struggling to stay asleep. When she woke up for the fifth time, she stared at the woven fabric that hung over the ceiling of the bed. She stared at the swirls and teardrops that seemed to move in the half-light.

Giving up on sleep, she sat and stared at the gentle sunrise through the thin gossamer that covered the large Victorian style windows. This was the nicest place she had ever stayed in her whole life by far. She hugged her knees and looked around the room slowly. The room contained the large bed, a towering black wardrobe and a large vanity tucked into the corner of the room. The mirror from the vanity was oval and looked to be freshly cleaned from the smudges left on the surface.

Her hair was a mess: a swirling and knotted pool of warm blonde. She groaned and got up to try to take out the bun. The bauble had gotten stuck and she groaned then swore as she fought to get it out of her hair. Looking in the mirror, she tried to run her hands through the knots with little success. She grabbed her wand and tried to get the knots out with several spells but gave up.

Any attempts at sleep had brought dreams of dark murky waters and bright yellow eyes. The brooch had brought up questions again about her heritage. She had thought about it deeply since her days at school. Her love for open bodies of water and the rumours about her family had already made her question what her mother had told her. Now it seemed to confirm that there was a lot more to the story than she was led to believe.

She studied her features. She certainly didn’t look like a merperson. Her eyes weren’t yellow. Her hair was definitely not a greenish gold. Her ears weren’t pointed. She looked perfectly normal, even plain. She didn’t have that enchanting beauty that many people claimed sirens possessed. Then she had never met a siren maybe they were also blonde haired women with hazel eyes and thick eyebrows.

There was a knock on the door. She froze in her examination of her features. Scrambling, she pushed up from the vanity and grabbed her sweater from the end of the bed.

“Two seconds,” She shouted, pulling the sweater down over her head. Once dressed, she opened the door to see a dishevelled and tired looking Malfoy. Despite his hair being dishevelled, he was fully dressed in another pair of tight black trousers and a dark green turtle neck.

“Would you like breakfast?” He mumbled the question without looking at her. A mask had returned.

“Yes, that would be lovely,” Thalia smiled weakly and followed him through the house.

The kitchen was already warm and smelled of fresh baking. Thalia’s stomach grumbled hungrily. A small table of oak sat in the corner which looked worn. It was set with a levitating pot of coffee and basic cutlery. A bowl of fresh fruit sat in the middle. In comparison to the stark dark furniture and decoration of the rest of the Malfoy home, Thalia thought the table looked like it had been stolen from a muggle home. Draco motioned for her to sit. He proceeded to use his wand to open the oven and the pastries danced through the air onto their plates.

“I hope these are alright,” Draco said. He sat and ate without a word.

Thalia tried to eat but found her mind wandering to the man sat opposite her. “I didn’t take you for a cook or a baker.”

Draco stopped mid-bite. “My wife encouraged me.” Draco stated and continued eating. Thalia could feel the wall firmly back up between them.

“Well I’m impressed,” Thalia commented quietly.

Draco said nothing and finished his breakfast. The coffee pot filled his mug with one flick of his finger. He wasn’t looking at her and he was really making the effort to emphasize he was not looking at her. Thalia decided to finish her meal without trying to learn more about the elusive Draco Malfoy. With her last mouthful just swallowed, she stood and excused herself to finish the task at hand.

The cold stale air of the study opened to Thalia. The last artefacts laid on the table behind the glass cabinet window. She produced her wand and she whispered under her breath: “Alohomora.” Unlike the first time that she had tried it during her first visit to the Malfoy house months ago, the lock opened easily. She turned her wand to the fireplace and whispered: “Incendio.”

The fire roared to life and she settled into the armchair that she had become so familiar with. The padding of the chair comforted her, and she found herself leaning back into the cushion as she examined each artefact. Her notebook quickly filled with new notes, lists of possible incantations and enchantments used. The sound of pages being turned reminded her of why she had become an alchemist. It was for the joy of learning and seeing new, although horrible, things. 

The work was done quicker than she expected, and she was ready to leave at 10am. This would have been perfect if Malfoy hadn’t disappeared. Thalia clutched her bag and tried her best to negotiate the halls of the manor. She wasn’t confident in her ability to find Malfoy, but she hoped that like last time he would appear to make a snarky comment then lead her out. She manged to find the kitchen then looked further for Malfoy.

“Mr Malfoy?” She called. “Draco?”

She found herself at the bottom of the stairs to the upper floor. Looming portaits stared at her. Some were covered but one of a rather Malfoy looking man watched her with animosity.

“Have you seen Mr Malfoy?”

The man turned up his nose yet pointed up the stairs. Thalia nodded and climbed the stairs. At the top she was faced with two corridors. One she recognised from last night. She looked for any more helpful, and moody, portraits to direct her but was unsuccessful.

“Mr Malfoy!” Thalia shouted. “I am leaving! Mr Malfoy!”

A door opened and Draco’s head popped out to stare at her. “I heard you Seiren.” He walked towards her with one hand in his pocket and the other moving with each step. His hair had now fallen forward onto his forehead. She half-expected him to run a hand through it to move it back but he didn’t.

“Sorry, Draco, I am leaving,” She stated. “I need you to show me out.”

“Yes, no problem,” he smirked. She hated his smirk.

He led her through the house and back to the front door. She thanked him before she turned to say a final goodbye.

“Goodbye Miss Seiren,” Draco said breezily.

“Goodby- ,” She was cut off by the door slamming in her face. She was more confused than when she had arrived. Then she heard a chuckle from the other side of the door and didn't know whether to be offended or charmed. 


	7. Unexpected Meetings

Months passed before Thalia thought of Draco Malfoy again.

That wasn’t strictly true. She had thought about him like a mystery she couldn't solve, but she hadn’t thought about seeing him again in person. Not until she was stood in Diagon Alley during the week before term at Hogwarts.

She had taken a couple of days off and agreed to meet up with Ronald Weasley on his lunch break which he normally took with Harry Potter. Why she had agreed was based on the fact of another unsuccessful blind date and she had wanted to clear the air with a third-party present. Harry was Ron’s friend, but she had found the man knew when to call Weasley out.

The Leaky Cauldron was busy with depressed parents and workers who had decided to pop by on their lunch break. Thalia hugged her coat closer. It wasn’t cold but she felt the need for comfort. The butterbeer in her hand was sickly sweet as normal but Ronald’s eyes on her weren’t sweet. They were full of fire.

“Now I’m sure we can settle this,” Harry tried to be authoritative but came off like a father who struggled to discipline his children.

“I don’t know what there’s to settle Harry,” Ron huffed. “She keeps messing up these dates.”

“Maybe you should stop sending me on them Ron,” Thalia rolled her eyes and took a swig of her drink.

“Thalia you can’t live your life in hiding,” Ron sighed. “A girl like you, a woman I mean, should be out there... enjoying life.”

Thalia slammed down her tankard. “What do you mean by girl like me, Weasley?”

“You know I didn’t mean anything bad,” Ron threw his hands up in exasperation. “You can be such a bloody pain.”

“I’m a pain?” Thalia hissed. “You put me on a date with one of Bill’s colleagues. I like Gringotts Ron, but I can’t talk about nothing but bloody money and banking for 3 hours.”

Harry stifled a chuckle after a glare from his best friend. 

“That was a sweet man and you told him you preferred Centaurs,” Ron pointed a finger at her.

“Yes, well I would have preferred to date one of Charlie’s friends,” Thalia quipped. “At least they can talk about something exciting.”

“Well if you want exciting maybe you should leave the bloody archives once in a while,” Ron snapped back. “I’m sure those dusty scrolls and books are so entertaining. Maybe you can be the first witch to shag a book!”

“Guys!” Harry nearly shouted. Thalia and Ron both turned to look at Harry.

“You are both being ridiculous and it’s not helping,” Harry started.

“Ridiculous, I’m not the one who’s decided to become a celibate monk,” Ron said angrily but then looked unsure over his choice of the word monk.

“I’m surprised you even know what the word monk means without Hermione telling you,” Thalia bit back then immediately regretted.

“You know Seiren? I'm just trying to help you,” Ron pointed a finger at her inches from her face before he shoved back the chair and stormed out of the Leaky Cauldron.

“You didn’t have to say that,” Harry stared at her. “He’s trying to help.”

“I know,” Thalia downed her butterbeer and nearly gagged at the sweetness. “If you’ll excuse me Harry, I’m going to look for a new book which is hopefully more successful than this lunch date. You better go get your friend.”

Thalia didn’t follow Harry instead she attempted to reach the busiest shop in Diagon Alley, Flourish and Blotts. It had always been her favourite shop since her time at Hogwarts. Even on a busy day like today, she breathed in the scent with satisfaction. She pushed past eager students to have a look at some of the more expert level shelves, particularly topics about enchantments. She was in the middle of examining one volume when someone spoke up:

“Seiren, are you always working? Do you know how to do anything but study and take notes?”

Thalia rolled her eyes. “Mr Malfoy, this is my day off. I don’t have to be nice to you today.”

“You still represent the ministry, Seiren,” He smirked. Thalia rolled her eyes.

“Dad?” Came a soft voice. Thalia’s smile became genuine as she came face to face with Scorpius Malfoy. The boy was only 13 but he already looked a double of his father. With the famous Malfoy ice blonde hair, Scorpius couldn’t be mistaken as anyone else’s child.

Scorpius grinned. “Hello Ms Seiren, is my father bothering you again?” He grinned and it got worse as he took in his fathers scowl. “C’mon Dad, were you inviting Ms Seiren to join us for lunch?”

“Scorpius I didn’t say we could get lunch,” Draco inhaled and Thalia realised he was looking around the room. Many of the parents were staring at him or worse sending judgemental glances his way. Those looks were not only directed at Draco but also Thalia for association. Thalia plastered on her mask that she normally saved for her own parents.

“If there’s an invitation I would be happy to accompany you,” Thalia said it formally and reached out a hand to reassuringly squeeze Draco’s arm. He looked at her with shock but didn’t brush her off, probably due to the intense scrutiny he was under.

“Of course, right Dad?” There was glint of mischief in Scorpius’ eyes.

“Fine,” Draco muttered. Sensing Draco discomfort, she quickly withdrew her hand from his arm and smiled at Scorpius.

“Where were you heading?” Thalia asked. Scorpius grinned in response.

For the second time in one day, Thalia was sitting with a butterbeer in hand and nestled at a table in the Leaky Cauldron with two guys. At least this time, she wasn’t being interrogated well not about the same things. 

“What type of wand do you have Ms Seiren?” Scorpius asked animatedly.

“Scorpius you can call me Thalia,” Thalia replied. This boy had the habit of lowering Thalia’s defences and she just wanted to hug him.

“Okay Thalia, What type of wand do you have?” He asked again.

“It’s beech wood with a Phoenix feather core,” Thalia produced it from her pocket and offered it to Scorpius. Draco raised his eyebrows.

“How did you come across that wand?” He asked before taking it from Scorpius to study it.

“I didn’t know you had an interest in wandlore and I got it the way most people get theirs from a shop,” Thalia replied with a smirk. “What is your wand type Scorpius? Can I guess?”

Scorpius nodded shyly.

“I think it’s also beech wood but maybe I think a unicorn hair core,” Thalia concluded then held out her hand to take back her own wand from Draco.

“Close it’s Dragon heartstring,” Scorpius smirked before producing his own wand. Thalia turned the crooked wand in her hands before holding it to her ear. She smiled and handed it back to Scorpius.

“Ah, I can tell now,” she nodded before taking a sip of her butterbeer.

“Do you have an interest in wand making?” Draco took a sip of his wine and watched her carefully.

“I did in school,” she shrugged. “But when I graduated I became more interested in alchemy. It was much easier to convince my parents to let me become a ministry official than a wandmaker’s apprentice.”

Draco’s eyes didn’t let up. He was watching her as intently as the strangers had watched him in Flourish and Blotts. He was suspicious of her just as he was suspicious of everyone. Thalia couldn't blame him. She struggled to trust anyone from a pureblood family. 

“I’m not sure what I want to do when I finish,” Scorpius mumbled.

“It’s okay you still have time to figure it out,” Thalia smiled and patted the boy on the shoulder. Draco’s gaze softened.

“Dad was saying you work with artefacts and dark arts things,” Scorpius brightened. “Have you ever used a time turner?”

Thalia took a big sip of her beer before facing him with serious eyes. “I have never used a time turner…” She said it mysteriously and looked away.

“Don’t joke Seiren,” Draco chided.

“You have used one then?” Scorpius learned forward onto the table.

Thalia smirked but didn’t elaborate. “I don’t think your father is interested in this particular conversation.”

Draco looked on disapprovingly. 

Scorpius huffed but the food arrived, and they all tucked in happily. The food was hot and thoroughly delicious. She leaned back with her butterbeer in hand.

Scorpius then excused himself for the bathroom. His father nodded.

“He’s a bright and nice child, Malfoy.” Thalia smirked.

“Are you trying to imply I’m not?” Draco smiled.

“I would say you’re bright but nice?” Thalia took another drink to stop herself chuckling at how easy Draco took the bait.

“I am very nice Seiren,” Draco muttered. “I let you stay over to finish your work, didn’t I?”

“How generous!” Thalia joked. “Letting me stay in your creepy mansion. Thank you, Malfoy!”

“Creepy?” Draco coughed on his wine.

“Malfoy, your colour scheme is green and black. Your corridors are a maze.”

“I like those colours,” he mumbled. Thalia had guessed that with his black three-piece suit, black shirt and a green tie. 

“I guessed that,” Thalia smiled. “What a typical Slytherin!”

"What should I have changed everything to blue and bronze?" He asked.

"Very funny!" Thalia shook her head but she found herself laughing. "Maybe just some purple or browns would make it less spooky?"

"Spooky," Draco smiled. "My decor is spooky. That's offensive to Slytherins, you know. You Ravenclaws can't even coordinate your colours properly. Bronze doesn't even go with blue."

"Oh wow," Thalia said sarcastically. "It's really difficult to offend Slytherins. They take everything so calmly."

They met each other’s eyes slowly with grins. It froze them both to recognise the happiness in the other before they broke away with coughs and clumsy sips of their respective drinks.

Thalia took a big gulp and was mid-swallow when their meal was interrupted.

“Malfoy,” Ron said.

Thalia coughed and ended up sputtering some liquid down herself.

“Weasley,” Draco nodded.

“Miss Seiren,” Ron turned to her. “Can I speak with you a minute?”

“Whatever about Mr Weasley,” Thalia feigned ignorance as she dabbed herself with a napkin that had appeared from thin air. “This is my day off. Surely it’s not ministry business.”

“Miss Seiren,” Ron stared at her with a deep rage burning in his eyes as he tried to appear professional. “It is ministry business so please come with me.”

“Is it urgent?” Thalia hissed. “Will someone die?”

“Oh yes... someone might die,” Ron had leaned onto the back of her chair and his grip tightened.

Thalia sighed and excused herself to stand in one of the alcoves just out of Draco’s view. She sensed their fight was going to continue on from earlier. 

“What Weasley?” Thalia snapped.

“You’re having lunch with Draco Malfoy?” He asked remarkably calmly for someone with a childish grudge. “A former death eater?”

“Yes, I am having lunch with Draco and his son Scorpius,” Thalia grimaced.

“Thalia,” Ron said with restraint. “People will talk.”

“And what?” Thalia hissed.

“Thalia you do not want to be associated with someone who is a _former_ death eater,” Ron stated like it was the simplest equation in the world.

“You don’t get to tell me who I associate with,” Thalia jabbed a finger roughly into Ron’s chest.

“Well I can’t help but **be worried** when you’re hanging out with Malfoy,” Ron grimaced.

“I am having lunch with someone who _helped _the ministry,” Thalia sneered. “You better not forget that bit Ron.”

“Fine Thalia,” Ron huffed. “Have fun on your date with Malfoy.”

“It’s not a date,” Thalia growled. “Please fuck off Weasley.” She stormed back to her table, leaving Ron to stew in his anger before leaving.

Before Draco could say anything, she downed her butterbeer then signalled to the bartender. “Fire whisky please.” She coughed through the syrupy aftertaste of the butterbeer.

“That went well,” Draco concluded.

“Well if he didn’t keep forcing me on blind dates, I wouldn’t be so bloody annoyed and that last guy started talking about currency and exchange rates…” She stopped as she realised what she had said.

“Weasley has been setting you up on blind dates?” Draco’s face had contorted into a mischievous grin.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have mentioned it,” Thalia muttered, and the whisky thankfully arrived in front of her.

“I didn’t think you were that desperate,” Draco pondered. “Especially if you let Weasley arrange it - he married the first woman who tolerated him for more than a couple of minutes.”

“It’s not like that,” Thalia snapped. “He’s just trying to be nice and he’s worried about me.”

“Thalia, it is like the blind leading the blind,” Draco chuckled.

“Shut up Draco,” Thalia mumbled.

“To be honest I’m surprised your parents haven’t arranged another engagement,” Draco turned serious. “You’re still young.”

Thalia ignored him and drank her whisky.

“I take it you’re not the arranged marriage type, Seiren?” Draco asked.

“I would rather be attacked by a pack of dementors than have my parents arrange another marriage,” Thalia grimaced. “It doesn’t matter anyway we’re not on talking terms at the moment.” 

Draco seemed to be listening to what she was saying with empathy.

“Parents can be difficult,” Draco said.

Thalia’s eyes softened as she studied Draco’s solemn expression. His face was gentle instead of twisted into his usual smirk or his cocky look of arrogance.

“They can ask for too much,” Draco muttered. He met her stare with weary eyes.

For a moment, she thought she saw regret in his eyes but as soon as the flash appeared, it was gone.

“You make yourself believe you have to do it,” Thalia refused to let the moment pass and sighed. “I was too young to find the strength. I wasn’t brave.” She hoped Malfoy knew her regret. She hoped that just the curve of her eyebrows and tired eyes showed him that she wasn’t just the smart Ravenclaw he thought she was. She was a person.

Draco didn’t look away, but it was Thalia’s turn to kill the moment. “Scorpius.” The smile formed on her face easily.

The conversation returned to lighter topics and soon the meal was over. Scorpius and Draco walked her out. In the alley, Thalia tried to ignore the bustling crowds of eager students and focus on the happy student in front of her. Scorpius looked at her with a naïve enthusiasm that Thalia missed being able to have.

“Say hello to Professor Lovegood for me,” Thalia grinned. “Don’t cause too much trouble, okay?”

“Of course,” Scorpius smiled. “Not too much.”

“It was nice… to see you,” Draco shifted on his feet awkwardly.

“Yes, it was,” Thalia was genuine in her response and gave the older Malfoy a small smile.

“Dad you should ask Thalia to meet you for dinner whilst I’m at school,” Scorpius nudged his father with a knowing grin. “Would you be interested, Thalia?”

“Uh-“ Thalia stuttered.

“Scorpius that’s enough,” Draco scolded. “Thalia must have better things to do.”

“You’ve not even letting her answer Dad,” Scorpius folded his arms and gave his father a challenging look.

“I would be interested,” Thalia said and was surprised at her own boldness. Draco was also surprised and raised an eyebrow.

“I won’t keep you both any longer,” Thalia nodded. “Thank you so much for lunch.”

“Yes,” Draco said absently as if in shock.

Bidding them farewell, Thalia walked back towards the bank with the distinct feeling she was being watched.


	8. Conversations, Letters and Coffee

The department had decided to make organisation a priority in case the Minister of Magic ever decided to visit the crowded and insignificant corner of the Ministry. Thalia was in the middle of trying to organise her desk with Aggie appeared at her desk. She waited patiently for Thalia to acknowledge her arrival before letting out a loud exaggerated sigh.

“Aggie!” Thalia greeted her and stepped over large stacks of folders to speak to her without shouting. “What brings you to my desk today?”

The small house elf held out a letter between her short fingers. She held it at arms-length with a frown.

“Mail for me?” Thalia asked before taking it from Aggie’s fingers gingerly.

“It’s from Mr Malfoy,” Aggie crossed her arms and looked up at Thalia in disgust. “I thought you were finished with the Malfoy collection.”

Thalia opened her mouth to make an excuse but couldn’t think of one. Giving up, she examined the letter and noticed the return address. Her fingers shook as she opened the letter under the critical gaze of Aggie.

_Dear Thalia,_

_Please meet me on 18th at 6 o’clock at the Leaky Cauldron. _

_Regards,_

_Malfoy._

Thalia blinked and squinted at the note. She hoped there had been more to it than that one line. Anger bubbled in her stomach. Who did he think he was? Contacting her at her work and demanding a day and time. He was so arrogant. Without saying a word, she found a blank piece of parchment and angrily scratched her response with a quill. She paused as an idea came alive in her head.

_Dear Draco,_

_Meet me on 17th at 3 o’clock at the Leaky Cauldron. Wear muggle clothing._

_For future notice, please contact me at my home address as provided._

_T._

She folded it angrily before scrawling his address on the front then her home address as the return address. She handed it to Aggie who still bore a look of disgust.

“I’m sorry Aggie, please send an owl immediately to this address,” Thalia said shortly. “Mr Malfoy will not be contacting me at this department in future.”

Aggie rolled her eyes and clearly had lost some respect for the alchemist. She disappeared from sight and left Thalia to angrily continue her tidying.

Thalia stared at one last report about the Malfoy collection with frustration and confusion. Malfoy seemed to be both present and aloof. He was blunt, guarded and unfortunately handsome which made his snippy comments all the more irritating. She couldn’t tell if he was doing it on purpose but memories of his vulnerability during their previous meeting made her think it was potentially subconscious.

“Malfoy isn’t a bad person,” She mumbled as she cradled a cup of rather dire Ministry coffee in her hands. Ron sighed and rolled his eyes. Their usual coffee break was being overshadowed by Ron’s inability to let things go.

“He’s insufferable,” Ron took a hasty bite into a doughnut. “And a death eater to boot.”

Thalia had known he would be like that and was immensely glad for Fay Ibis, a relationship manager from the Foreign Affairs and Sports department. Fay’s green eyes twinkled from behind her round glasses as she smiled.

“Now Ron, that’s not fair,” Fay’s voice was soothing like honey on a sore throat.

“He is!” Ron insisted through a mouthful of doughnut.

“Draco Malfoy isn’t all that bad,” Fay’s smiling face turned to look at Thalia. 

“I don’t see how a former death eater, and pureblood snob, isn’t that bad,” Ron mimicked the last part which drew a frown from Fay. Fay’s red eyebrows knitted together in irritation.

“He came from a notoriously evil family,” Fay continued. “He was brought up with their ideas being taught as fact. He was an only child and he probably wasn’t given the option to think otherwise. He had to be friends with the right people. He had to fit in to survive. I don’t disagree he no doubt did horrible things, but I can see he might not have been given much option. We all aren’t born into a happy tolerant family Weasley.”

Thalia stared at Fay in shock. Fay’s eyes bore into Ron’s bowed head and Thalia could see the tears that refused to leave her eyes. Thalia’s hand reached across the table to Fay’s and gave it a light squeeze to bring her back to reality. Fay had been three years above Thalia in Hogwarts. Thalia didn’t know much about Fay and wasn’t her friend in school, but she knew that Fay’s upbringing was worse than her own, and Fay hadn’t even been a pureblood.

“Enough,” Thalia whispered. Ron looked up at her sadly. “We will just have to agree to disagree Ron. I don’t hate Malfoy and you do. Let’s move on.”

Ron nodded and Fay sighed in agreement. Thalia put it to the back of her mind that this date with Malfoy could be a potential problem for Ron. She didn’t mention it.

“I heard you’ve been going to muggle art shows.” Ron commented.

“Yes, I have,” Thalia smiled. “I miss muggle studies.”

“My dad would be hounding you for details if he was here,” Ron chuckled.

“Have you been doing that long?” Fay asked.

“Not long,” Thalia shrugged. “I just don’t think it’s a big deal.”

“How many times have you been now?” Fay smiled. “I’ve never been to a muggle art show.”

“I’ve been to nearly 6 this year,” Thalia smiled. “I would recommend it. It’s nice to get away from our world for a while and the art is good.”

Ron finished his doughnut then checked his watch. “Shit, I got to go.” He waved a polite goodbye as he swept out of the Ministry café back into the bustle of the corridors. Thalia realised then she was being watched and the person watching her intently was Fay. She turned her head slowly to meet the former Slytherin’s gaze.

“You never told him about the date,” Fay smirked. She pulled her hair back into a red ponytail.

“It’s not a date.” Thalia sighed and looked into the paper cup filled with black coffee.

“Come now Thalia,” Fay rolled her eyes. “Mr Malfoy has asked you out for personal reasons not for any business reasons.”

“Shush – people will hear you,” Thalia muttered and they both leaned into the centre of the tall table.

“How do you feel being asked out by the infamous Draco Malfoy?” Fay’s smile was contagious. Thalia found herself smiling despite herself.

“I feel fine,” Thalia smiled then immediately wiped it off her face.

“Despite being a former death eater and having a teenage son, he’s pretty cute,” Fay smirked and Thalia looked away in embarrassment. “Oh my god, you think he’s hot.” Fay giggled.

“I do not,” Thalia declared. “I do not fancy Malfoy.”

“I’m no expert at legilimency but I can spot a lie when I see one,” Fay took a sip of her tea.

“I-“Thalia started to defend herself and lost nerve. “I don’t like him alright?”

“I don’t think it’s me you’ve got to convince,” Fay teased. “You better tell yourself that!”

Thalia exaggeratedly looked at her own wristwatch. “Oh, would you look at that. I need to go back to work!” She grinned.

“Fine,” Fay said. “Avoid the truth if you want.”

Thalia smiled at her before gathering her belongings and running out into the crowded corridors.

The day passed slowly and when Thalia finally got home, she let out a long breath as soon as the door swung shut behind her. The small flat was warm from the fire that was lit in the main room. It was just a studio and she didn’t want anything more. It had a bed, a bathroom and a kitchen. She didn’t need anything else. There was light tapping at one of the windows beside her bed. A small black owl sat on the windowsill with a letter in its beak. She opened the window and grabbed the letter from the bird’s beak. It snapped at her before centring itself and flying back off into the night.

_Dear T_

_Fine._

_Yours,_

_D_

For the second time that day, Thalia found herself smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

She stood in the Leaky Cauldron and downed her fire whisky for courage. The alcohol burned her throat which caused her to let out a loud gasp. She sucked her inhale through gritted teeth.

“Getting drunk there, Seiren?” Draco asked cheekily as he leaned past her onto the bar counter. Thalia jumped slightly.

“You didn’t have to scare me!” She slapped his arm and then realised his outfit was incredibly normal. He was wearing a double breasted dark coat with a black turtleneck and trousers. His boots were also very… ordinary. She felt herself blush as Malfoy noticed her careless attempt to check him out. He was looking much more relaxed than in previous meetings. She was sure that Scorpius would be happy with his dad's attempt to relax.

“Do I meet requirements?” Draco gestured to himself tensely. Thalia realised he was restraining himself. She glanced over her shoulder and saw at least a couple of tables staring at them. She hated that he was the subject of rumours and intense scrutiny. She understood where it came from and why he was the subject to that type of social inspection but having experienced it herself, she found herself frustrated. No matter how much time had passed, people didn't let things go. 

“You look… good,” Thalia said hurriedly. “Shall we go?”

He nodded and followed her through the pub doors onto Charing Cross road. They walked in one direction before Draco pulled them to a stop. His hand was tight around Thalia’s forearm.

“Where are we going?” Draco asked. His hand didn’t move, and Thalia was struggling not to focus on the unexpected contact. His face was gentle and no longer hardened from the curious looks of strangers. 

“We’re going to the Tate Modern,” Thalia stated and tried to keep walking, but Draco’s hand kept her still.

“What is the Tate Modern?” Draco’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“It’s a muggle art gallery,” Thalia smiled before she unpeeled his fingers from her arm. “Hurry up it closes at 6pm and I want to see most of the exhibits.”

“A muggle art gallery?” Draco considered before jogging slightly to keep up with her.

Thalia nodded. Draco raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth slightly. Thalia raised her one eyebrow in response as if to challenge him. He looked away and let out a tense exhale. He walked beside her without saying a word. They reached the end of the road and found themselves on a busy street.

Thalia kept walking and eventually looked back to see Draco standing at the corner behind her. He was looking around them as if searching for one sign of their normal world. 

“Hurry up!” She hissed and grabbed his arm. She pulled him along to the Charing Cross station while scolding him for taking too long and asking why he had even stopped. She bought their tickets and they boarded the train quickly. Draco sat opposite her with a smirk.

“What?” Thalia asked. He just chuckled in response.

“Don’t get too comfortable,” Thalia smiled. “We’re just about to get off.”

“Next stop Kennington North,” A mechanical voice said from the speakers on the train. Thalia didn’t wait for Draco and got up to head towards the doors. She stood there while other passengers started to get up to wait at the door.

“Excuse me,” Draco muttered and slid behind Thalia. He was close and he reached over her to grab the handrail above them. His chest brushed her back and she was immediately aware of how close he was. She inhaled and smelled musk, spice and a touch of vanilla. He must have put on cologne.

“Seiren this better be a good gallery,” Draco leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“It is a good gallery,” Thalia replied.

“I’ve never been to one before,” Draco whispered again.

Thalia blushed. “I think you’ll enjoy it.” She was glad he couldn’t see it from behind her. Nothing would be worse than the teasing that Draco would inflict upon seeing her embarrassment.

They got off the train swiftly and as quickly as they had got off, they got on the subway. She found herself standing too close to Draco again and she was suddenly thankful they weren’t at the ministry or Diagon alley. People in London paid little attention to anyone’s business other than their own. She had always loved that. Draco occasionally bumped into her with the sway of the train but look focused on standing still. His brows were furrowed in concentration and she could see his knuckles turning white on the vertical pole he had attached himself to. Thalia laughed to herself and immediately looked away after receiving a confused glare from Draco.

They walked in silence. Thalia took Draco’s arm and walked him into the main entrance. The building was large and was a thick block in comparison to the other buildings around them. Draco suddenly seemed timid and walked hesitantly beside Thalia. She got their tickets and walked with him down the main hall.

“I meant to ask how you have muggle money?” Draco asked quietly.

“I found a rather irritating goblin who wanted a gold heirloom that my family had,” Thalia smirked. “It was one of the few things of my husbands I got so I gave it willingly. In exchange he gave me money and… a spell to turn our money into muggle money.”

“I’m sure the Fawley family wouldn’t have been too happy about that,” Draco commented.

Thalia shook her head. “I think they were glad to be rid of me.”

“I didn’t realise you were interested in muggle culture,” Draco pondered as they came up to a sculpture.

“I like art – no matter who’s made it,” Thalia removed her arm from his to study the sculpture. “And there are usually no other wizards in an art gallery like this which means no curious looks.”

“You come for the privacy,” Draco nodded.

The sculpture was an abstract curve of metal that twisted around itself. The title for the piece was _‘On the Loose’_. Thalia thought it was unoriginal. She had seen a similar sculpture from a similar artist last year.

“Shall we?” Thalia gestured to the next room.

The next room was full of portraits with slices out of them. Thalia walked around the room slowly and looked back to see a disinterested Draco with his arms folded. She smiled and rolled her eyes. Draco looked up as she walked over to him.

“Not to your liking?” Thalia poked his arm.

“I just don’t get it,” Draco said.

“I think that’s the point,” Thalia smiled. “It’s not about you.”

“Right then Seiren,” Draco huffed. “Tell me how it’s done.”

“I don’t know the proper way but what I do is I think about the methods used, what material did the artist use and why and then I think about the artist’s intention.” She explained simply. “What did the artist want to tell me? Did they want to tell me anything?”

Draco looked at her like she was insane. “You really put that much thought into just… looking?”

“Yes,” Thalia grinned. Draco thought about this and began to circle the room. Thalia watched him try to study each painting in turn. From the outside, he looked like he was giving it a lot of thought. Thalia imagined that this is what he looked like at Hogwarts in charms class. The furrowed brow, the small frown and the tense shoulders. Thalia bit her lip to stop herself from chuckling.

Draco turned. Thalia couldn’t stop herself smiling. Draco’s grey eyes studied her for a minute before looking back to the portrait ahead of him.

They stood outside her front door. Draco seemed shy all of a sudden. His hands fidgeted within his jacket pockets. Thalia bit her lip and looked up the steps to her door.

“That was…” Draco began to say but stopped. His eyes darted up to her door and to the street around them. The protection of anonymity was no longer present, and Thalia noticed some of her pesky neighbours peering from their windows.

Thalia smiled weakly, “It was really nice.”

“You thought so?” Draco’s eyes were wide.

Thalia chuckled but nodded. Draco’s mouth stretched into a small smile then it vanished. Following his gaze, she sighed at the sight of an old woman with a disapproving scowl.

“People are just too nosy,” Thalia groaned. Draco didn’t laugh and had turned too serious.

“I know who I am Thalia,” Draco said, and Thalia stared at him.

“It shouldn’t matter who you are,” Thalia noted softly. Her hand reached out to rest on his arm.

“But it does,” Draco smiled sadly.

“It doesn’t,” Thalia murmured. She pulled him a step closer and from her position on the bottom step, they were face-to-face. His eyes widened at the proximity then relaxed. “I don’t care.” Her hands slid up to the collar of his coat and her mouth hovered over his. He looked confused.

“Can I kiss you Draco?” She whispered against his lips. He didn’t answer but his own hands held the sides of her head as he leaned in fully. His kiss was soft. She pressed back with equal vigour. Their lips opened and closed in sync. Shyly Draco’s tongue danced around hers. It drew small lines along the tip of her own tongue. She felt a moan escape her as he pulled her closer. His hands sliding down to her waist.

“Do you want to come up?” Thalia asked between kisses. With every movement, they were becoming more passionate and sensual. Her question caused Draco to still. He pulled back slowly to look at her.

“Uhm,” he said. 

“I take that as a no,” Thalia untangled herself from Draco and took a step back to put more space between them.

“Thalia, I didn’t mean… I didn’t mean to,” He babbled.

“It’s okay Draco,” Thalia smiled. “I want you to want to come up not because you feel you have to.” She shrugged and tried to keep her face light.

“I want to,” Draco whispered. “It’s just –“

“Too fast,” Thalia nodded. “It’s fine Draco.”

“Thalia you are… just so…” Draco said.

“Amazing? Thanks,” Thalia winked. “I trust you will plan our next date and not something boring now Malfoy.” She said playfully.

Draco smiled finally. “Goodnight Thalia. I will try to think of something truly Thalia-enough for our next date.”

Thalia waved goodbye and closed the door. She let herself have one final grin before heading to bed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Thalia struggled to focus on work. The reports of artefacts she was supposed to catalogue laid on the desk, strewn amongst files, napkins and wrappers for food. The date played in her head on repeat; it had been a week and she had not heard anything from Draco. Thalia knocked over a pot of ink as she lunged across the desk. Hastily she used the dirty napkins to dab the pooling ink. She swore and brought out her wand. With a flick of her wrist, the ink crept back into the inkwell and away from the reports she desperately needed to file. She put her wand and collapsed into her chair. Staring at the mess in front of her, she just kept thinking about the blonde-haired idiot that had left her high and dry. There was waiting a couple of days, but a week was taking the piss.

A cough startled her tense silence.

Ronald Weasley lumbered in front of her desk. “You were well out of it there.”

“It’s fine,” Thalia grumbled, “I’m just trying to get through the day.”

“Well I waited for you next to the munchies stand but it’s been twenty minutes,” Ron huffed. “Thought I’d just come get you since I know you have a deadline to meet.”

“Sorry,” Thalia dusted herself off and grabbed her coat from the stand next to Ron. She slipped it on and adjusted her scarf. “I got caught up.”

“I can see that,” Ron said. They walked towards the elevators quickly and with purpose. Now she thought about it, her mouth was dry, and she was hungry. She had let her anger at Malfoy and her frustration at her deadlines over-run her.

The lift grate slid shut, and she stood beside Ron with a sigh. Ron glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. A chuckle slipped out around his moustache and facial hair. He noted: “You are in a great mood.”

“Sorry, I’ve been preoccupied,” Thalia grimaced. The lift stopped and the grate ripped open to let in a dishevelled Fay who smiled awkwardly before trying to fix her hair that escaped from its ponytail.

“It’s a deadline week,” Fay sighed and slid beside Thalia who shared a knowing smile.

The trio exited the lift and walked to the food stand in the atrium of the Ministry building. Ron ordered for them and they took a seat at one of the metal tables and chairs. Both Fay and Thalia slumped into their chairs and sighed in unison. With his wand in his mouth, Ron managed to carry the three cups of coffee over to the table without spilling any of them. Thalia thanked him and began to down the beverage. It was hot but she didn’t care; she needed the caffeine.

“Whoa there Thalia,” Ron laughed. “You’re going to drink that way too quick.”

Thalia gasped for air when she finally put the empty cup on the table. Her mood didn’t improve with the coffee.

“I see Malfoy hasn’t got back to you then. It’s been what a week since your date?” Fay took a careful sip of her coffee then froze. “Shit, sorry!” She winced as Ron sputtered his sip of coffee.

“You went on a date with Malfoy?” Ron hissed.

“I did,” Thalia replied and crossed her arms. The atrium was bustling with officials, and colleagues eagerly getting on with their work. “Spare me the lecture though.”

“Why?” Ron sneered. “I can’t believe it.”

“Can’t you?” Fay chipped in. “He’s a tall, blonde man with a dark backstory. It checks all the boxes of a good time.”

“Fay!” Ron hissed. “You’re not helping.”

“Ron you can save it because we’re not seeing each other again,” Thalia said simply. She was hurt but she wasn’t about to let Ron know that.

“You told him you weren’t interested?” Ron asked calmly.

“Not exactly,” Thalia mumbled and looked off at the offices that faced onto the atrium.

“He’s kind of stopped talking to her,” Fay whispered. “What’s the muggle word? Ghosted?”

“What?” Ron blinked. “Malfoy turned down Thalia?”

“In a way,” Fay explained. “He has decided to not message her about another date.”

Ron’s mouth fell open and he snapped it shut. “What did I tell you? You’re too good for him. He must have a screw loose not to find you attractive.”

“Thanks…?” Thalia replied. She was shocked by his sudden change of attack.

“What’s he thinking?” Ron muttered and took another sip of his coffee.

“It’s fine,” Thalia whispered. “It’s not compulsory. I can’t make him go out with me again.”

“Well you could but you shouldn’t, you know because of morality,” Fay pointed out before finishing her cup and getting up to get them all another round of coffees.

Thalia stared at a letter that was flying around the statue in the centre of the atrium.

“Seiren,” Ron smiled. “I’m sorry, alright? It’s still shite.”

“Yep,” Thalia returned the smile. “Yep, it is.”

“Maybe he’ll come around,” Ron said meekly.

\------

After that day, Thalia was thankful for the walk home. The evening was dark and cold with chilling little gusts of wind. As she approached the steps to her flat, she stopped after hearing a gust of someone apparating. She turned and saw someone she never wanted to see. Her mother. Standing there in a cloak and elegant emerald green dress, she put away her wand. Her heels clicked on the cobblestones of the road.

“Mother,” Thalia said and stood to face her in the street. Her mother had never set foot inside her flat.

“Thalia,” her mother spoke in her usual clipped tone. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

Thalia nodded and as she turned to the door to open it, she scrunched her face together to stop herself from screaming in frustration.

“You can’t stay long, I am very tired,” Thalia stated coldly.

“That’s fine,” her mother said. The front door opened into the cold hallway before she opened the door to her flat. She waved her mother in who left a trail of stingingly sweet perfume in her wake. The lights sprung on and cast the living room in a warm glow. The room was a sea of plants and trinkets Thalia had found over the years through her job. Her mother sat on the pink crushed velvet couch and clutched her black cloak to her body. The hanging vines of ivy trickled down near the back of the couch. Thalia dropped her bags on the floor next to her drinks cabinet in the corner next to the fireplace. The fireplace flickered on softly with the flick of her wand which she slid back into her pocket.

“I want to talk to you very briefly about a dinner your father and I are having,” her mother began.

“No,” Thalia whispered.

“Pardon?”

“I said no.”

“It is one dinner Thalia,” her mother let out a fake laugh and adjusted a curl of her greying blonde hair that trailed down her temple. Her hair was curled into its signature updo with curls cascading around her neck. Despite her age, she looked fresh-faced and youthful.

“We’re having dinner with some friends of the family and it would be nice for you to finally come out of this hiding you’re insisting on,” her mother judged the room around her with disdain. “Oh, and the Fawleys will be there and they would love to see you again.”

Thalia laughed.

“What is funny?”

“I’m sorry I thought you said that the Fawleys wanted to see me again,” Thalia replied with a smirk.

“They do Thalia,” her mother protested.

“Sure,” Thalia reached into the drinks cabinet and brought out a bottle of wine. She poured herself a glass despite the look of disapproval from her mother. She rested against the thick wooden cabinet instead of taking a seat on the couch or in the armchair.

“Well your father and I would love for you to attend,” her mother sighed. “There is someone we think you would be interested in. He’s a lovely man, incredibly well-bred. He has a nice estate near Cheshire and comes from a good family. He’s not too fussy about the widow thing.”

“Mum,” Thalia said and cradled her glass of wine.

“He is a very good match, Thalia,” her mother stood up. Almost reaching for her daughter, she took a step forward then stopped. “We were hoping you would at least come to the dinner.”

“No,” Thalia repeated and avoided her mother’s gaze. She couldn’t stand that look of disappointment and disapproval. She wanted her mother to leave.

“It is next weekend, on S-“ her mother began to say.

“I’m busy,” Thalia cut her off.

“I didn’t tell you the day Thalia,” her mother scolded.

“I’m not going,” she hissed and gulped her wine.

“Thalia please consider your options,” her mother began. “You’re not getting any younger and you have a chance to get married again.”

“Don’t say that to me.” Thalia downed her wine and glared at her mother.

“Well it’s the reality Thalia,” her mother’s voice got louder. The irritation slipped through the controlled tone she normally used.

“It is not the reality,” Thalia retorted. “I am not some object you can sell off when you fancy.”

“You will do what’s right for your family, and you are not fooling anyone with this act – working at the ministry.”

“I’m not pretending,” Thalia shouted. “I don’t want to be that person you want.”

“You will do what’s right for our family,” her mother hissed. “You will come to this dinner and meet this man we’ve picked for you.”

“I will not be coming to your dinner,” Thalia whispered.

“Yes, you will,” her mother sneered. “You will dress nice and drop this charade. You are a Seiren and you will do as we ask.”

“I will not,” Thalia replied boldly and prepared herself for the fight to escalate.

The doorbell rang and they both froze. Thalia sucked in a breath as she waited to hear it ring again which it did.

“Are you expecting someone?” her mother asked.

“No,” Thalia said but went to answer the door. Her mother stood in the doorway of her flat as Thalia walked to the door to the apartment block. Pulling open the large wooden front door, her eyes widened at her guest.

Draco Malfoy was stood on her doorstep with the worst timing she could have thought of.

“I needed to speak to you, in person,” Draco said as he shifted from foot to foot and cast antsy glances around himself.

“Draco I –“ Thalia tried to say before he cut her off.

“I’m sorry.”

Thalia blinked and stared at him.

“I should have sent an owl or some sort of word,” Draco continued. “I wanted to ask you on another date, but I was,” he glanced around them again. “I was scared. But I like you and you’re… you and I want to see you again. And I can’t stop thinking about –” He cut himself off this time and reached out for Thalia. His hands found her face then his lips found hers. The kiss was deep and sweet. Thalia had to remind herself who else was here. Quickly, she pulled back and untangled him from her.

“Thalia?” her mother called and pushed through to see who was on the doorstep.

“Mr Malfoy,” Thalia tried to maintain some sort of composure. “This is my mother, Viville Seiren. Mother, this is Draco Malfoy.” At the mention of Draco’s second name, her mother’s eyes lit up.

“Oh! Come in!” her mother grabbed hold of Draco’s arm and forced him through the door. Draco looked to Thalia for help, but she simply sighed and followed them into her flat.

Her mother smiled as she pushed Draco down onto the seat next to her. Thalia returned to the drinks cabinet and brought the bottle of wine back out.

“I am so happy to meet you and it is so lovely that Thalia finally has some good acquaintances,” her mother smiled. “How do you know my daughter, Thalia?”

“I met him through my job mum,” Thalia stated.

“Oh right,” her mother hummed. “Do you still live at the manor? What happened to your wife? She can’t be too happy about you kissing my daughter in public.”

“My wife passed away,” Draco said when he was finally allowed to speak.

“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that,” her mother smiled.

“Mum!” Thalia hissed. “You knew that!”

“Are you dating my daughter?”

Draco’s mouth dropped open as he struggled to speak, and Thalia couldn’t blame him.

“Mum I think Mr Malfoy would like to speak to me alone,” Thalia emphasized.

“Well first I must ask you if you could come to dinner with our family,” her mother tried to broach the subject.

“Mum,” Thalia warned as she resisted the urge to produce her wand and hex her mother out of the flat. 

“I’ll send you the details by an owl,” her mother grinned before going to hug her daughter. Thalia recoiled but helped her towards the door.

“What a lovely man,” her mother giggled. “Try to impress him. He is a very good man from a prestigious pureblood family.”

“Goodnight mother,” Thalia whispered.


End file.
